a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a limited slip differential of the type used for driving the wheels of a road vehicle, whereby an improved design includes a two piece differential case, a ring gear incorporated into a case half and internal parts that can be assembled in a more economical and efficient manner
b) Description of Related Art
Conventional differentials utilized in vehicle drive trains typically include a face gear which is attached to the rotatable case and driven by a pinion gear attached to a vehicle drive shaft. Known differentials further include pinion mate gears rotatably supported on stub shafts or pins secured within a rotatable case, with the pinion mate gears meshing with bevel side gears splined to the axle shafts.
Conventional limited slip differentials suffer from drawbacks resulting from design deficiencies, including spherical radii at the case and pinion mating area in order to facilitate proper assembly, eyebrows cast into the case for drilling points, and the requirement for staking the locking pins in place. Conventional differentials also include a one-piece case with a ring gear bolted to the case, and windows in the side of the case to permit assembly of the pinions and side gears, friction discs and associated thrust washers.
Conventional limited slip differentials firer require clips to hold the non-rotating clutch plates in place during assembly of the clutch pack(s) and side gears.
The need exists for an improved limited slip differential design having a stronger case and an overall design that is easier to machine and assemble.